A hot rolling steel sheet after finish rolling of a hot rolling process is cooled to a prescribed temperature by a cooling apparatus provided above and below the run-out table while being conveyed by a run-out table from the finish rolling mill to a winding apparatus, and is then wound around the winding apparatus. In the hot rolling of the hot rolling steel sheet, the condition of the cooling after finish rolling is an important factor in determining the mechanical properties, formability, weldability, etc. of the hot rolling steel sheet, and it is important to uniformly cool the hot rolling steel sheet to a prescribed temperature.
In the cooling process after finish rolling, the hot rolling steel sheet is usually cooled using, for example, water (hereinafter, referred to as cooling water) as a cooling medium. Specifically, the hot rolling steel sheet is cooled using cooling water in a prescribed cooling area of the hot rolling steel sheet. In order to uniformly cool the hot rolling steel sheet to a prescribed temperature as described above, it is necessary to prevent a situation in which surplus cooling water flows out to an area other than the cooling area and consequently the hot rolling steel sheet is cooled in the area other than the cooling area.
Hence, the removal of cooling water on the hot rolling steel sheet is performed. Thus far, various methods have been proposed as the water removing method for the cooling water.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which water removing nozzles are placed on both sides in the width direction of a steel sheet, water-removing water is jetted by each water removing nozzle to the upper surface of the steel sheet over the entire width, and thereby the removal of the cooling water is performed.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method in which a plurality of water removing nozzles are aligned in the conveyance direction of a steel sheet on one side in the width direction of the steel sheet, water-removing water is jetted by each water removing nozzle to the upper surface of the steel sheet over the entire width, and thereby the removal of the cooling water is performed.
Patent Literature 3 discloses a method in which a plurality of water removing nozzles are aligned in the width direction of a steel sheet above the steel sheet, water-removing water is jetted by the plurality of water removing nozzles so as to oppose the flow on the steel sheet, and thereby the removal of the cooling water is performed.